Life Is Full Of Surprises
by hetalianGemini
Summary: (Polygamy Warning) Part 2 Of a Threeshot MPREG (Tom is only Mentioned, Matt isn't crucial to the fic)


This couldn't be happening. As it was he didn't know what caused the pain in the first place. But there's also the point that he wasn't home.

Taking a deep breath he attempted to ignore the wracking pain centered around his abdomen as he pushed the shopping cart forward. Feeling a vibration from his pants pocket, he places his weight on the handle of the cart before pulling out the device. He had just gotten a response from one of his friends.

"Nah I'm fine, Edd. Thanks for asking."

Smiling at this response he put his phone away and reached over to grab a box from the store shelf. Placing the box into the cart among the other things needed he glanced up to see his other friend coming towards him. Just as the other came closer he felt his stomach clench up. His knuckles tightened up, turning white as he gripped the handle on the cart. Attempting to fake a smile and not worry his friend he spoke up, instantly regretting doing so.

"Matt do you really need more mirrors? Your whole apartment is covered." Snapping his mouth closed he continued to hide his discomfort. The feeling of bile trying to escape becoming a distraction.

"Of course I do. How else could I see my gorgeous face? Uh Edd? Are you alright?" The ginger had dropped the mirrors into the cart before noticing the expression adorning his friend's face.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Just feeling a little sick. Nothing to worry about. How about we just head back." These pains weren't stopping, and it didn't seem like they were going to. Another pain wracked through him as the two made their way to the register to pay for the items in their cart. Taking a deep breath he moved the items onto the conveyor belt with Matt's help. Trying to act like he was fine was practically impossible with these pains.

The two made their way out of the store and back to the apartment building where the two split to go into their separate places. Setting the bags down on the counter, he gripped the sleeves of his hoodie as another pain shot through him. What even was causing this? He couldn't remember doing anything too rough in the past two weeks. The feeling of bile moving up his throat had him running into the bathroom and emptying his stomach. Standing from where he was in front of the toilet he felt something dripping from his crotch. Groaning at the feeling thinking that the toilet had overflowed and splashed on him, he flushed the toilet and went to change his pants.

After having done so he moved back to the kitchen, putting away the groceries.

A while later after having put most of the groceries away, he was kneeling on the counter putting the last box away. Seconds later he felt something drop, the thing is he felt this happen within his abdomen. Climbing off the counter, he placed his hand over his stomach confused. The pains had begun to numb quite a while ago but this was just odd.

Walking into the living room he felt something large drop into his pants. Stopping short of sitting down, he abruptly straightened up feeling whatever was in his pants start squirming around. Rushing bowlegged into his bedroom, he slid down his pants before reaching into his boxers. Pulling whatever was in them out, a sharp gasp was drawn out of the brunette.

He hadn't even known this was why he was feeling so pained today. Clearing the little one's airways a loud cry emitted from the small babe. Cooing to attempt to calm the infant he felt something break and soak the front of his pants once again. Realizing this as his water breaking he looked down feeling another small body squirming in his lower abdomen. A sharper pain than before wracked his body as well as more fluid dripping from him. Carring the little boy with him, he went into the bathroom setting the baby in the sink.

After cutting the cord on the first baby, he ran the warm tap filling the sink with warm water to calm the crying boy. Another contraction hit him hard, causing him to collapse onto the floor in agony. This was all so much easier the first time. Feeling what he assumed was the head trying to come out, he moved so he was squatting down right in front of the sink and pushed down to move the second baby while also keeping an eye on the little boy in the sink.

The pressure of the baby moving down was a relief at the same time it wasn't. The second baby felt like it was triple the size it should be, much bigger than its older sibling. He flinched feeling something get stuck in his pelvis. Moving into a standing position gently, he lifted his son from the sink. The little boy began sobbing as the water drained from the sink, then looked up at his parent as he was wrapped in a warm towel.

After wrapping up his son he held him close, walking out of the bathroom in his hoodie and t-shirt. This was going to take a while. Hearing a loud swear through the walls he looked over to the door. The voice had come from Tom's room, and he would go over there to check on his friend. But there was more going on, if Tom needed help he knew where to go. Edd wasn't going to walk over to his friend's apartment pantless, holding a newborn, and attempting to push out a second baby. That just wasn't going to happen. He looked down at his son, limping over to the window sill as another contraction wracked his body. Letting out a sigh of relief at feeling the second baby get free, he stood waiting for the next contraction.

Baring down he felt the infant move, before noticing something hitting the sides of his entrance. Reaching down he felt not a head, but four feet. Stunned and scared he forgot to push on the next contraction. He wasn't expecting even one baby, let alone three!

Hoping this wasn't a bad sign he placed the first born down on the couch before kneeling and baring down. This wasn't going to be easy at all. He had two babies coming out at the same time and they both were upside down. Feeling the urge to push once again, he attempted to move both infants out of himself. The sound of knocking came to his ears as he grunted in pain.

"Hey Edd? You doing alright?" Matt's voice rang out from the other side of the door. This wasn't helpful in the slightest. He didn't want Matt to come in, or to worry the ginger. He would surely freak out if he saw Edd now. Kneeling in front of the couch, one baby laying asleep in front of him, and two more stuck up to their torso in him. He would surely freak out. Pushing down at another sharp contraction he opened his mouth.

"I'm fine, but thanks Matt. I just need to rest a bit." He really was fine, but he still hoped the other wouldn't question him. It was hard enough to stay this quiet, but if Matt wanted to come in that would make it even harder. Gasping as he felt both babies slide their shoulders out, he found himself holding both bodies trying to wean the heads out gently to help along with the pushing.

"Edd? Are you sure you're alright? What's going on in there?" Oh this was just perfect.

"Matt! I told you I'm fine! Please leave me alone so I can get some rest." He didn't like being this harsh with his friend, but desperate times call for desperate measures, and this was surely some desperate times. He heard the ginger enter his own apartment just as the second and third babies slipped fully out.

Picking both up he moved to the bathroom leaving their sleeping brother on the couch. He cut both cords and cleared both babies' airways. Cleaning both off as well as himself he sighed in relief. He wrapped both in two more towels he went back to the couch to pick up their brother who had just woken up and was whimpering.

Setting down the now calm and sleeping baby girls, he picked up the boy trying to calm him down. Hearing the little one's stomach growling he lifted one part of his hoodie up with the t-shirt along with it. The little boy instantly moved to suckle on his nipple hungrily.

This was okay. Not really anticipated but hey, he can work with this. Sure it's surprising, but hey life is full of surprises.

~~~~~~~  
1478 words

Completed within 24 hours.

I'm proud of this.

Y'all can request who I do next. [I'll do Tom and Edd again if it's wanted]

I'll put Matt within the same timeline as Tom and Edd, but otherwise none are going to be connected.

~Mari


End file.
